1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to electrical plugs and a method of manufacture thereof. More particularly, the invention is directed to electrical plugs having integrated strain relief and the method of manufacture thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical plugs are commonly used in many commercial and residential applications. Many of the electrical plugs employ strain relief to prevent accidental separation of the plugs from the wires when the plugs are removed from sockets. However, many electrical plugs do not provide a visual indication of the strain relief mechanism. As such, users may not readily identify electrical plugs having integrated strain relief for heavy-duty applications.
Accordingly, a need exists to provide a visual indication of strain relief.